coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Gary Windass
Gary Windass is the only son of Eddie and Anna Windass. Once a rogue, Gary was often in trouble with the law and spent time in prison, but eventually decided to turn his life around and joined the army. However, he was discharged from the forces after suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and assaulting a police officer, so returned to life in Weatherfield. Gary had a relationship with Izzy Armstrong who he met while on leave from the army, and their wish to have a baby was granted by Tina McIntyre who acted as a surrogate. A year after their son Jake was born, Gary and Izzy broke up and he started dating Alya Nazir. Despite her family's initial disapproval of the relationship, Gary proposed to Alya, but their engagement broke off after he discovered she had sex with Jason Grimshaw. Alya's grandfather Sharif gave Gary a share of V Court Fitness as an early wedding present, and Gary currently works as manager of the gym having previously worked as a labourer. He lives at 19a Rosamund Street with Anna and adoptive sister Faye. Biography 1986-2009: Criminal lifestyle Gary was born in 1986 to Eddie and Anna. During his younger years he was a troublemaker, and he spent some time in a young offenders institute. His somewhat criminal lifestyle continued into his adult life, and he often hung around with his uncle Len who was the source of his scrapes and where he got his ideas from. In November 2008, the Windass family refused to pay for a kitchen fitted by Joe McIntyre. This resulted in Joe's daughter Tina, along with David Platt and Graeme Proctor, ripping out the kitchen and setting it on fire. Gary and Len destroyed the Platts' kitchen in retaliation, and this caused an ongoing feud between the two families. By coincidence they ended up living next door to each other after Eddie and Anna rented 6 Coronation Street from Jerry Morton. Gail Platt and Anna tried to keep their respective families civil with each other, and Gail invited the Windasses to spend Christmas Day at 8 Coronation Street, but they were thrown out after Gary flirted with Tina. In January 2009, Gary taunted David about his relationship with Tina, and also with details about his dodgy past. As Gary continued to goad David, a fight broke out after David punched him, which resulted in Gary beating David up and landing him in hospital. Gary faced a charge of grievous bodily harm as a result of the fight, and Tina, having witnessed it was under pressure to lie for David by saying that Gary had thrown the first punch. However, when the matter was seen in court, Tina decided to tell the truth and Gary was acquitted. This also caused Tina to end her relationship with David. A few months later, David and Gary agreed to put the past behind them and be friends. However, David came up with a plan to have Gary sent to prison as revenge for beating him up, and also because he didn't want Gary and Tina to end up together. Unbeknownst to Gary, David staged a burglary at his grandmother Audrey Roberts' house whilst she was away. David planned to have Graeme keep watch on Gary and call the police when Gary entered the house, but instead he ran into Ted Page who was house-sitting for Audrey. Gary fled from the house, which caused Ted to suffer a heart attack. As a consequence Gary spent two months in Highfield Prison for the incident. In August 2009, David was attacked and beaten up again the day before Gary was released from prison. David initially suspected Jason Grimshaw of the assault but when Gary saw David he made it clear he had arranged to have him beaten, and that they were to stay away from each other now they were even. 2010: Army career Following his release from prison, Gary struggled to get a job. In November 2009 Gary made a disparaging comment about the armed forces after seeing Ted Page wearing a poppy, but regretted this and spoke to Ted about his service in the army. This sparked Gary's interest and he went on a taster weekend for the army, eventually deciding to sign up. He left for training in January 2010. During his service, Gary made friends with a fellow squaddie called Quinny. After Quinny's brother, also serving in the army, lost both his legs and right arm Gary decided to go AWOL. However, he eventually decided to return to his regiment with encouragement from Anna and Eddie. While on leave Gary briefly dated Izzy Armstrong and also had a fling with Kylie Turner. He and Quinny got into a fight outside the Rovers Return Inn after a punter was rude to Izzy, and knocked the lad unconscious, but Gary was never charged for the incident and returned to war in Afghanistan. In November 2010, Gary was injured whilst on deployment in Helmand Province, where Quinny was killed trying to save Gary from an attacked army vehicle. The event caused Gary to suffer from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, and at the time of the tram crash incident, Gary started to have illusions of Afghanistan. He later recovered but faced the harrowing task of visiting Quinny's parents, since the pair had promised to talk to the others' respective family should anything happen. In January 2011, Gary was discharged from the army after assaulting a police officer while on a night out with David Platt. 2011-2014: Relationship with Izzy When Eddie and Anna fostered Faye Butler, Gary helped Faye warm to his parents, although Eddie later left and moved to Germany. Nevertheless, Anna eventually adopted Faye and she became a younger sister for Gary. Gary also began a relationship with Izzy and moved in with her at 28 Grayling Street. They temporarily broke up as Gary continued to suffer from PTSD, and attempted to stop her from leaving home as he felt she was in danger. On Christmas Day, 2011 Gary and Izzy rekindled their relationship and Gary also started working for Izzy's father Owen as a labourer. In July 2012 Izzy became pregnant. However, after Izzy suffered a miscarriage she confessed to Gary that she couldn't face carrying a child full-term and giving birth. The couple looked into adoption but discovered that because of Gary's criminal record this was not an option. Instead, Izzy's younger sister Katy offered to act as a surrogate for the couple, but since this was inconvenient Tina McIntyre ended up as the surrogate mother (in exchange for money in order to pay off her and Tommy Duckworth's debts). The surrogacy was successful and Tina became pregnant with Gary and Izzy's baby, although at one point Gary became overly protective of pregnant Tina and developed feelings for her. Gary made a pass at Tina, which caused him and Izzy to split up once again, and when the baby was born Tina initially decided to keep it because she didn't see Gary and Izzy as fit parents and had grown attached to the child herself. She named the baby "Joe" but eventually decided to hand him over to a reconciled Gary and Izzy who renamed him "Jake". .]] In 2014 Gary confronted Owen's business partner Pat Phelan, who had been making inappropriate advances towards Anna (who was in a relationship with Owen). Phelan goaded Gary until the latter punched him, and in the ensuing fight Gary hit Phelan over the head with a plank of wood and knocked him unconscious. Phelan then disappeared for several weeks but later approached Gary and Owen and attempted to blackmail them with the CCTV footage he had which showed Gary attacking him. He demanded that they finish the project they had been working on for no profit and forced Owen to forfeit the £80,000 he had invested in exchange for not going to the police. Eventually, Anna agreed to have sex with Phelan on condition that he release Gary and Owen from the project. However, the circumstances caused major financial problems for Owen and Anna, who lost 6 Coronation Street and were forced to move to 19a Rosamund Street. Gary's family largely blamed him for the Phelan situation and this put strain on his relationship with Izzy. On a night out Gary copped off with Alya Nazir (although they didn't sleep together), who turned out to be the daughter of his friend Kal Nazir. Izzy and Gary decided to end their relationship for good after she discovered the fling. 2014-2015: Relationship with Alya After admitting their feelings for each other, Gary and Alya started dating secretly. Upon discovering this, Kal saw this as a betrayal and thumped Gary, disapproving of the relationship. This forced Alya to finish things with Gary, and over the Christmas period Gary reached his lowest ebb and ended up trying to rob Roy's Rolls for cash. Roy Cropper thought Gary was one of the teenagers who had been harassing him and beat him to the ground with a baseball bat. Gary was admitted to hospital and Roy faced a charge of assault for the attack. Gary later apologised to Roy and Roy offered him a job working at the café. In January 2015, Gary and Alya rekindled their relationship and her family slowly came to accept Gary. Kal was killed in a fire on Victoria Court later that year, and during her grieving period Alya had drunken sex with Jason Grimshaw after Gary refused to do it with her. Despite this, the couple became engaged and Alya's grandfather Sharif offered Gary a share of V Court Fitness as a wedding present. As a result he quit working for Roy and also his labouring job for Jason. Alya eventually became overcome with guilt and confessed to Gary that she had lost her virginity. They broke off their engagement although Gary continued to work in the gym and was appointed manager by Sharif. Background information *Mikey North appeared as Gary in the online spin-off Gary's Army Diaries which depicted his tour in Afghanistan, the loss of Quinny and his breakdown as he tried to cope with the aftermath. See also *Full list of appearances Category:Residents of 6 Coronation Street Category:Windass family Category:Coronation Street characters Category:1986 births Category:Convicts Category:2008 debuts Category:Current characters Category:Builders Category:Factory workers Category:Residents of 9a/19a Rosamund Street Category:Roy's Rolls staff Category:Armed Forces Personnel Category:V Court Fitness staff